


Lost and Found

by MagusLibera



Series: Any Happy Stories [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Growing Up, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Smoak Queen Family, Tommy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera
Summary: Tommy was a bit of a wayward child. Cruising through on his natural genius and his mischievous nature, he had little direction in life. All it takes is a little push from his sisters and some guidance from his brothers.Can be read as a one-shot or as part of the Any Happy Stories/SCoM universe. Previously titledThe Troublemaker and the Doctor.
Relationships: Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Relationship, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, background Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Any Happy Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601401
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Twice in one day! Well, they are twins after all.
> 
> I'm also counting this as Fix-It because it is and I can't really find another appropriate prompt.

Tommy is well aware of the fact that he is one of his parents’ most troublesome children. He and Mia, both together and apart, have caused his parents the most grief during their childhoods. And, if he is being honest, he is the one who stayed troublesome for the longest.

As children, it was often like there were three Smoak Queen triplets instead of Mia and the twins. The age gap between them is so small – just over a year – that by the time they were all in school, it became insignificant. Tommy hates to imagine what that was like for his mom and dad. He and Mia have always had such an intense rivalry, both wanting to hog the attentions of their family as their loud, stubborn personalities clashed. It is not that he does not love Mia. He does, just as much as he loves William and Lucas and Ada, but the way that they always expressed their love for one another was through competition and play fighting. He now sees just how much pain that must have caused his parents.

Sometimes he forgets that he is, in fact, Lucas’ younger twin and not Mia’s. He cannot remember a time when he was not worried about Lucas’ health and his safety. Lucas may have been born first, and he may have been the more mature of the two and he may even have graduated from high school two years early instead of Tommy’s one but there has always been an innocence, a purity about Lucas that has made Tommy feel like the big brother.

Tommy has always been fond of pranks. Particularly as a child, he would take great pleasure in pranking all of his family. Pranking Ada had quickly stopped after an incident that sent her into a meltdown but the rest of his family had been fair game. Even Lucas, but since Lucas would always take the joke calmly and with little reaction, he rarely bothered. He had to be careful with his parents too because he knew that going too far would get him into trouble, but swapping around the spices on Dad’s spice rack never got old. He would always get so huffy and only Lucas’ quiet intervention would bring it to an end. Pranking Mom was always good too, she had a great sense of humour and William was a hilarious target because Tommy’s biggest brother would never want to yell but he would get so mad.

But Mia was the best. She would get so angry. Her face would go as red as a tomato and she would have the best reactions. They usually meant that he would have to hide for a solid three hours and would get the beating of his life in the next family training session, but it would be totally worth it.

His earliest memories are of him and Mia arguing over their superhero game and who would get to be the Green Arrow protecting Lucas. They also include Lucas’ attempts at pacifying. He also remembers how he and Mia had calmed their fights, or at least taken steps to keep them out of the house, after Ada’s birth. But that stopped neither of them all together. They just became sneakier as they got older. Something that came in hands as they hit their teens and started high school.

*************************

It was the biggest way that they would bond. As they grew, their competitions became less and less obvious but more and more intense but they were the two extroverts in a family of introverts, which led to them working together to sneak out of the house as young teens and crash the parties that their much older classmates were having.

It got the both of them into so much trouble so many times. Their dad may have retired from his life as a vigilante, but his instincts never had. Those ninja senses caught the two of them every time. On many occasions, he got them before they even made it out, but he had also trained Mia well and as long as Tommy followed instructions and did not mess up, they would make it out without issue. They just could not get back in.

But just before Mia’s graduation from high school, things changed. She got more serious, more intense as she focused all of her efforts on training. She started going to bed at a decent time so that she could get up at the crack of dawn and start working. Tommy could not understand it. He had thought that Mia’s gap year would be like having a big sister who was done with school and could take him to all of the cool parties. Instead, he lost his partner in crime.

It set off a bit of an existential crisis in him. Mia’s determination was coming from somewhere, a place of motivation and drive. A goal that she was working towards. He realised that he had no such goal. Everybody else did.

His dad’s was to expand the business. His mom’s was to launch her next big Smoak Tech project, William’s was to make his company one of the most successful branches of Smoak Tech out there. Mia had whatever was going on with her. Lucas was completely focused on his food studies, and he had already started university to boot and Ada had a complete plan for her life set out already. Tommy had nothing. He just wanted to graduate from high school a year early like he was on track to, and he wanted to drink and party and have fun.

He was not even sure of what he was going to major in.

*************************

In the end, it was actually Mia who set him on the right path. For all of their bickering, they had actually ended up spending a lot of time together growing up, and they share so many of the same goals, they had grown to be close over the years. She had been training with Nyssa – using proper weapons because Mia was just that good – and there had been a slip, which led to Mia’s arm being sliced open. Their parents had been out, Aunt Nyssa was surprisingly bad in the crisis, just worrying about Felicity yelling at her for hurting Mia and Ada had been in her room studying. Mia had taken a breath, pulled out the first aid kit and looked to start her own first aid. Tommy did not let her. He had done some first aid training in school and figured that he might as well put it to good use.

He had taken the opportunity to talk to Mia, whilst he had a captive audience, “Mia, why have you been so focused on training lately? You’ve barely spent any time with me even though you don’t have school any more.”

“I still spend time with you!” she insisted, “I just don’t go partying anymore.” At Tommy’s quizzical look, she expands, “I made a decision, Tommy. I decided that I wanted more from life than to just be a wild child. I want to do some good in the world. Training helps me focus. It helps me think and I prefer the person I am now to the person I was a year ago. There are more important things in life than partying.”

Something about that struck a chord with Tommy. It made him think too, and as he thought, he realised that he had really liked treating Mia’s injury. There was just something about it, about actively doing something that would lessen her pain and help her recover that resonated with him.

It had made him wander into Ada’s room, where she was sat with her noise cancelling headphones in and her study materials strewn around her in what seemed like complete chaos but he knew would have an order to Ada. He watched her for a few minutes and made a decision.

That decision is what, a few months later, has him signing up to do a double major at university in medicine and neurobiology. It is what makes him focus himself. That is not to say that he stops having fun, he does not. He genuinely enjoys going out with his friends and partying, but it does mean that he does it less. He devotes himself to his studies and it pays off. He feels amazing every time he gets an A. He feels healthier than he has in years and far more productive than ever before.

When he graduates, he ships straight to Star City to take a role at Star City hospital. His family is there, so he knows that it is where he wants to be too. Somewhere that he can use his skills to help them if they ever need it. It is not long before the new Green Arrow and her team come knocking on his ward, looking for help.

Well, he finally understands where Mia’s obsession with training had come from.

He gives his help, of course, giving silent thanks to his sisters for giving him the push that he needed to become the man that he was always meant to be. Thankful to his brothers too, for helping him through the difficult years of med school, made that much harder by his second major, and for keeping him on track to become somebody who can help his family whenever they need it.

**Author's Note:**

> This week is Autism Awareness Week. The National Autistic Society ([@Autism](https://twitter.com/Autism) on Twitter) is a great place to start if you want to know more about what it's like to be autistic or love somebody who is and my dms are open on Twitter if you want any recommendations or just to chat about anything. I'm [@MagusLibera](https://twitter.com/MagusLibera).
> 
> Please stay safe, wash your hands and stay inside as much as possible. Please remember your fellow humans who will also be going through a tough time right now


End file.
